


Veilwood, Part 2 (Chapters 7 - 11)

by thecosmicboy



Series: Veilwood [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Body Worship, Brothers, Camping, Consensual Sex, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Foot Fetish, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Muscles, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Orcs, Size Difference, Size Kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecosmicboy/pseuds/thecosmicboy
Summary: This is part two of my ongoing series about a boy named Danny who finds himself suddenly in another land where humans are at odds with the creatures of the Veilwood. Danny is rescued by a Demon named Fen who wants to help Danny. In Part 2 he meets a relative of Fen's and learns a little more about the history of Uruth, they also enter the Forest City, Graendal and Fen and Danny's relationship gets even deeper.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s), Original D&D Character(s)/Other(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Veilwood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543618
Kudos: 22





	Veilwood, Part 2 (Chapters 7 - 11)

## 7.

In the morning Danny awoke looking up at the brown tarpaulin roof of the tent, his body naked but covered by the wool blanket. He was briefly confused, his mind had shut out everything in his deep slumber. He'd briefly forgotten about the Veilwood, the drow, the owlbears, Fen… 

He gasped and thought suddenly, _Where is Fen?_

Feeling vulnerable, he found his jeans and pull them on, slowly peeking out of the tent to look for his oversized companion, "Fen!?" He said in a loud voice, feigning courage. 

A rustle in the bushes nearby caught his attention, but nothing appeared.

"_Fen?_" Danny said more quietly.

The rustling stopped. 

_Just a rabbit?_ Danny hoped. 

Everything in the forest was still and quiet, only morning birds piercing the silence. 

"Danny," said Fen causing him to whip around so fast he nearly tore the wound in his leg open again. 

"Ow!" cried Danny, grabbing his leg.

"Sorry Danny I didn't mean to scare you," Fen said he was carrying a long, thin stick in one hand and placating Danny with the other, “are you okay?”

"Fine," said Danny, "I just forgot about my leg…" 

"Oh…" Fen said, pausing and grinning sheepishly, "I hope I didn't hurt you last night."

_At least that wasn't a dream, _thought Danny he just grinned stupidly, "No, no!" _Last night was great_, he thought.

"Good," said Fen, flushing. 

After an awkward moment Danny asked, "What have you got there?"

"Oh! This?" Fen pointed at the stick, grinning again, "I'll show you."

He walked over to his pack and fished something out of it then walked over to Danny and squatted so he was eye to eye with him. With one hand he held the dark wooden object. Upon closer inspection Danny could see it had been carved to be flat, thicker on the axis with a notch carved out, it had a slight curve at both ends. Fen took something from his other hand and strung the wood tautly into a bow with a string so fine Danny could barely see it. 

"Oh!" exclaimed Danny, "A bow!" He felt a bit foolish for not seeing it earlier, “You made this for me?” asked Danny, _When? _He thought privately, _I must have been dead asleep to not have noticed him getting up._

“Yes,” Fen said, “Figured you might want to help us catch some breakfast. Do you know how to use it?” 

“Uh…” Fen placed the bow in Danny’s hands and Danny held it out in front of him. 

From the way Danny held the object, Fen could tell he did not. 

He grimaced and laughed, “Don’t worry pup, I’ll show you,” he patted Danny on the shoulder, “But first...” he pulled a large yellowish rectangular bar out of his pouch and waved it in the air.

Danny wasn’t sure what Fen had in his hand so he just stared blankly. 

Seeing that Danny wasn’t catching his drift, Fen finished his sentence, “Let’s wash up in the stream.”

“Oh!” Danny smiled, he was pretty filthy, and he was pretty sure Fen’s mess from last night had created a crust on his back, “that sounds good.” he smiled at Fen.

“Let me just set up the wards again,” Fen set the wards on the camp and cut two pieces off the large bar with his dagger handing one to Danny. 

Then they headed toward the sound of rushing water. 

***

The stream wasn’t far from the camp they’d set, only a few minutes walking distance. Danny suspected Fen had placed them near the stream on purpose, obviously a much more experience camper than Danny, who had really only camped a handful of times in his life, and once gone on a short backpacking trip with his Boy Scout troop. 

He briefly recalled making out with Andrew, one of the other Boy Scouts, on that trip, and rubbing each others groins together through their sleeping bags until both of them came, soaking their underwear... and then pretending it never happened.

At the stream Fen found a narrow path down to a small beach, he looked cautiously around and sniffed the air. After he was satisfied, he took off his belt placing his daggers very deliberately, then he took off his other clothes. The stream was quick but shallow, and so clear Danny could see rounded rocks on the riverbed. 

Danny followed suit, when he took the bandage off his wound he realized it was nearly healed all the way, a small scar was already starting to form, he didn’t think he’d need to rebandage it. 

_Blisterbald…_ he recalled the name of the strange healing ointment.

Fen was naked again, now standing in the sunlight, Danny could really admire his stature and form. He looked like a giant Grecian statue, painted blue, his skin shining in the pale sunlight of the morning, highlighting the edges of his muscular frame. Fen eyed Danny too, who was naked and bowlegged, having just taken the bandages off. They caught each others eyes and Fen winked at Danny before turning to the water. 

As Fen turned, Danny could see a large iridescent tattoo that spanned from his neck to his shoulders and back all the way down to the upper part of his buttocks. The design was simple and bold, two crescents attached by a Y-shape that went down his spine stopping somewhere in his butt crack. In the top of the Y-shape was a rune that looked to Danny like simplified drawing of a sideways bowtie or an hourglass with a circle around it. Danny thought to ask what it meant, but now didn’t feel like the right time. He followed Fen into the water, though once his feet were wet, a shock went up his spine. 

“It’s freezing!” he exclaimed.

“It’s mountain water, from the Tamylpias,” Fen shouted back over the burbling stream, turning slowly to look at Danny as he waded in backward, “It’s not so bad once you get in.” 

Danny faltered, and Fen grinned with open arms toward Danny, “Do I have to come get you?” Then he grinned wider, “You won’t like my way.”

Danny let out an audible sigh and waded in, letting Fens invitation pull him into the water. He was painfully aware of how his balls shrunk once they entered the water, once he got in over his navel, the rushing water was more bearable.

They stood in the stream together. Fen put his massive arms around Danny’s comparatively small shoulders, their bodies pressed together in the water. Fen’s body felt nice and warm against Danny’s in the cold of the stream. Fen’s cock was just below the waterline, pressing against Danny’s abdomen, even totally flaccid, it was impressive. Danny loved the look of it when the foreskin hung slightly over the head. 

Fen gently cupped some water in his hands and splashed in over Danny’s shoulders, “Poor pup!” he mocked playfully, cupping more water and dousing himself. 

With some water Fen created a lather with his bar of soap, Danny realized that he’d foolishly left his bar ashore, _not going back for it_, he thought. 

Though he didn’t have to be because Fen used his big hands to rub suds all over Danny. Fen liked touching Danny, he could tell because he felt Fen’s cock twitch and grow under the water. Danny was getting hard too, especially when Fen lifted him out of the water and held him to his chest, rubbing suds all over him. Danny lifted his legs out of the water and wrapped them around Fen, letting himself float and be carried by Fen. 

They kissed, and Danny sucked on Fen’s big lower lip. Fen stuck out his tongue a little, warming Danny’s nose, which he didn’t mind. Fen rubbed the suds all over Danny’s back, as Danny’s cock grew from the contact. Fen’s finger explored Danny’s back and he clung to him as Fen’s thick middle finger made its way to his hole. 

Danny loved to have his hole played with, and it seemed like Fen was enjoying it to, as he slowly fingered Danny deeper and deeper until his whole thick finger was inside Danny, “You like that don’t you pup,” he said in Danny’s ear. 

“Yes Fen!” Danny let out a moan of ecstasy, Fen knew just where to touch him and Danny realized suddenly he was about to explode, “Oh! Oh Fen, you’re making me...” 

“That’s right pup,” Fen said his hot breath on Danny’s neck as he swivelled his finger hitting that special spot inside Danny, “Just wait until I’m really inside you…” he added devilishly.

“_Ughh!_” Danny exclaimed as he burst a hot stream of cum all over Fen’s chest.

Fen smiled down at him and kissed him as he let him down into the water, he was still rock hard in the stream, “You can take care of that on shore,” Fen assured. 

They quickly finished washing in the stream. Danny’s semen now far down river, on a sudsy trail, they headed back to shore. Fen found a flat rock near shore to bask on, it must have been getting toward noon because the sun had risen closer to its zenith and the once shady beach was now bright and sunny. The light reflected in beams off of Fen’s wet, glistening body, the effect made him sparkle. 

He leaned back on the flat of the rock and gestured Danny to come and Danny obeyed, “Do the thing you did last night, pup.” 

Fen’s cock twitched, it wasn’t as hard as it was in the water, but it was hard enough so the head peeked out of his sheath. Danny was more than happy to oblige, he wanted to taste Fen again. He lifted the thick piece of meat and put his face down at Fen’s nearly hairless balls, the smell of his musk still strong even after bathing in the stream, Danny slowly licked them and let each one rest in his mouth, they were too big to fit both in his mouth at the same time. He could feel Fen’s cock getting fully erect on his cheek, he licked his way up the shaft and started sucking on the tip. Sweet precum oozed into Danny’s mouth as he stroked Fen with his whole hand, slowly opening his jaw and letting more of him in. 

“Yes, pup, _mmm,_” Fen moaned, laying back and closing his eyes, putting one hand on the back of Danny’s head, gently guiding him around his cock.

As Danny got into it, he could fit more and more of Fen’s cock in his mouth, he choked once or twice but was eventually able to get most of Fen’s cock in his throat. Fen gently moved his hip up and down, fucking Danny’s throat. Danny had to swallow great loads of precum to keep from drowning in it. It was light and viscous, like nectar, he’d never loved the taste so much. 

Finally after some work Fen’s breathing pick up and Danny could tell he was coming close to completion. Using his one hand Danny stroked Fen quickly and let his cock as far down his throat as his body would allow, with his other hand he cupped Fen’s balls and fondled them gently.

“_Mmph, _pup, yes, I’m gonna give you my seed,_ swallow it pup_,” The last bit was a demand, slightly more dominant than Danny was used to from Fen, but it was exciting. 

Danny could feel the load coming up from his balls and through his cock in before it burst in his mouth in deep pulsing torrents of demon cum. Danny swallowed as much as he could, it tasted almost like marzipan, it was sweet and nutty and salty. What he couldn’t swallow oozed from his mouth and dripped down Fen’s cock, still pulsing in descending oscillations. 

Danny pulled off of Fen and took a breath, licking the rest up off of Fen’s cock, sucking at the tip until it was clean. Fen looked into his eyes, and used his index finger to wipe some off of Danny’s cheek. Instead of discarding it, he put it up to Danny’s lips.

“Lick it,” he said, and Danny did as he was told, Fen gently put his finger in Danny’s mouth so he could clean his finger of the leftovers, “Good pup… Good pup,” Danny glowed from his praise.

After Danny had cleaned Fen entirely he said, “I wonder if my seed will change you,” seriously and slightly ominously.

“What do you mean… change me?” asked Danny, sitting up, worried.

“I’m not sure what happens with humans, but demon seed can bestow power in some creatures,” said Fen, suddenly fascinated with his fingernails. 

“Power?” Danny asked, “What kind of power?” 

_What have I gotten myself into? _He thought trying to keep calm, _Am I going to grow horns like Fen?_

Fen looked at Danny curiously and smiled, “I’m not sure…” started Fen, “Do you know any spells?”

## 8.

“Spells?!” Danny said incredulously, “I told you we don’t have those where I came from.” 

“_Hmm…_” Fen scratched his head, “Let’s try one!” 

“What now?” asked Danny, his heart began to race again, _I hope this isn’t some sort of trick where I end up as a sheep or a toad, that would be too cliché, _he wanted to trust Fen.

“A simple defensive spell I think,” Fen said unfolding his legs and standing, towering over Danny. He walked back down to the beach where they’d gotten in the water, ”Come,” he demanded gently. 

Danny stood and ambled to Fen, “Now, square your posture, stand up straight and do as I do,” instructed Fen as he stood next to Danny. 

Danny did his best to mirror Fen’s posture, “Good,” he said, “Now…” 

Fen put his hands as if he were about to make a prayer, but instead of clasping the fingers together, he splayed his thumb and forefingers and made a twisting motion so that his hands were inverted, then he said a string words that sounded to Danny like Portugese or Russian and raised the inverted hand signal to his mouth, bringing his fingers back together, he blew threw the space between them and a large cloud of inky black smoke formed in the air. It didn’t smell like smoke, Danny thought it smelled slightly metallic like iron or blood, but mostly had no scent. The cloud quickly grew, engulfing them both in haze so thick that Danny was briefly blinded.

Suddenly something in the mist grabbed him, making Danny jump, “That should be simple enough, I think, and useful if you ever get into a situation you need to escape from,” Fen’s voice, although he couldn’t see him at all. 

And just as soon as it came the cloud dissipated, Fen must have done something to reverse the spell because Danny saw him making another gesture as it disappeared, “Now you try.”

Danny did exactly as Fen had, trying to recite the words as he had but he had to start over a couple times to get the words right, finally he was able to do it to Fen’s satisfaction. He completed the movement and the incantation and... nothing happened. Danny tried two more times to no avail. Not even a puff of smoke appeared. Disappointed, Danny wondered if he was saying the words wrong. 

“_Hmm…_” Fen looked pensive, “Seems like you’re doing it right, most incantations aren’t precise. Perhaps it doesn’t have the same effect on humans, although I’ve heard otherwise…” He sighed, “You can try more later, I’m getting hungry.” 

***

“The trick to hunting is patience.” Danny nodded in agreement, although he’d never hunted in his life. 

Danny looked at the bow in his hand that Fen had given him, “Don’t I need… you know, _arrows_?” Danny asked.

“This is elven arrow string, it’s been enchanted to produce arrows, you just have to whisper a command.” 

Danny looked skeptical, _More spells..._

“Here look…” Fen took the bow from Danny and positioned himself behind Danny and knelt, then reached his arms around Danny’s and stringing the bow over his shoulder. 

Danny could feel the heat from Fen’s chest and tried his best to contain his excitement and focus, _This is a classic scene, _he thought. 

Fen put his thumb and forefinger on the bowstring and whispered a word in elvish, Danny presumed. Suddenly a translucent arrow appeared, it blazed with blue flames as if it was on fire, surprising Danny, but he felt no heat. 

“Cool,” He whispering audibly. 

Fen corrected him with the word to summon the arrow, thinking he’d been trying to repeat it. He let go of the string and the arrow disappeared.

“Now you try.” He said.

Danny, held the bow as if he knew what he was doing, and pressed his thumb and forefinger over the sting just like Fen had and whispered the elven word, and to his surprise the arrow appeared.

In his excitement he immediately let go of the string and the arrow dissipated, “It worked!” He said, “Do you think it was the…” he trailed off, _Demon seed?_

“No, the string is enchanted, so I think even a seetan could get it to work,” He said but then noticing Danny’s disappointment, “but I bet if you keep trying we’ll get some magic out of you yet. Many humans are good at magic even without swallowing a liter of demon cum.” He winked, “Now, let’s focus on breakfast.” 

“Brunch, I think now…” Danny’s stomach growled. 

“Brunch?” Asked Fen.

“Nevermind.”

They did some target practice on trees and after a while, a rabbit finally appeared, and Danny, with Fen’s guidance was able to get it with just one arrow. Fen was very congratulatory and the praise felt good, but Danny was fairly certain those elven arrows had some homing capabilities. 

Fen showed Danny how to skin and clean the rabbit, he kept the furs and put the meat on the fire, with a spit, tossing the guts to the embers, “adds flavor,” Fen said. Danny took his word for it. 

***

Danny followed Fen closely on the path to Graendal. His leg had miraculously recovered thanks to Fen’s special ointment and he was able to keep up with him even with Fen’s long strides. From time to time Fen would stop and sniff the air or bend down to check something on the ground, but for most of the day they walked. 

Fen asked Danny about where he came from, and Danny mostly entertained Fen with stories about mundane earthly things like cars, grocery stores and apartment buildings like the one he grew up in. Some seemed to have ancillaries in this world, while others were completely foreign.

Like when Danny brought up apartment buildings, Fen chimed in, “Oh we live in those! Covens,” images of women standing around a fire at night popped into Danny’s mind. 

“Covens?” Danny wasn’t sure they were the same. 

“I live in Coven Anterdom, it’s in the Inner Circle, just outside Graendal.”

Danny was starting to catch on with some of the local geography, “How large is the Veilwood?” he asked curiously.

“How large?” Fen asked, unsure how to answer. 

“How long would it take you to walk across?” tried Danny again, figuring he could get a rough sense from their walking pace.

Fen thought about it for a moment, “Well I’ve never tried to walk across it myself, but envoys to the first human lands take about two weeks north from the Inner Circle. And it’s about a week to the South Beach… to the west is the Yellow Desert perhaps another two weeks and to the east… Moradinia, probably just a few days. Moradinia was actually in the Veilwood before the lands were corrupted…” Fen trailed off. 

Danny thought of the owlbears again, and shuddered. 

“Where is _here_ anyway?” Danny asked, “Like what do you call the place we are? Is this Earth?”

Fen tried to answer as best he could, “Earth? Is it like the Uruth Realm?”

“Uruth? I don’t think so,” said Danny, “What is a realm?”

“Realms are planes of existence,” said Fen, “Uruth is where we are now, there are six known Realms: Uruth, Haven, Hel, the Shadowfel, the Feywild and the Astral Plane. Each Realm houses special types of magics and certain Gods, except Uruth which is Godless.”

Danny felt like he was beginning to understand, “Is that why the pixies are summoned for mending magic?” 

“Exactly,” said Fen, “Uruth magic is more suited to spells of power, although Uruth has the most diverse and wild forms of magic and the most inhabitants. I think that’s why they’re always at war.” 

_They’re? _Danny caught the subtle grammatical distinction, “Where are demons from?” 

“From Hel of course.” said Fen.

“And what magic does Hel have?” asked Danny.

“Sex magic, among other things.” Fen said, glancing back at Danny.

“Sex magic?!” Exclaimed Danny.

“_Hehe, _yes, remember I told you demon seed has power. It also makes us great Guardians, sex magic can create powerful allies and barriers,” Fen laughed wryly. 

“Did you—” Danny started to ask a question but Fen suddenly stopped, he turned and put a finger to his lips meaning to silence Danny. 

“Something’s coming.” He whispered.

The hair on the back of Danny’s neck raised, he heard the cooing of birds but nothing else. 

_I hope it’s not those creatures again, or something worse,_ he thought as he slowly moved closer to Fen seeking his protection. 

There was an audible crack, like a piece of wood snapping that echoed electrically in the air and a roar like a lion’s wrung out in quiet forest. Fen turned around and then suddenly a massive shape came out of nowhere, plowing into Fen and knocking him down. Danny yelped and jumped back, stunned by the scene. He fumbled dumbly for his bow. 

Fen was on his back, pinned down by another creature that looked a lot like him but with clay-red skin, a leaner frame and larger horns. He had a short black beard and a top-knot, but like Fen he had pointy ears, and an iridescent tattoo on his back, just like Fen’s though with a rune different than his. He held Fen down by his shoulder with his massive arms, pinning his legs down with his legs, he wore fitted pants but no shirt so Danny could see the rippling muscles that made up his impressive figure. 

Fen growled back, using his brute strength to escape the other demon’s grasp. He pushed his chest so hard that the other demon flew back on to his back and Fen used the advantage to spring up and pin the other demon down. They growled and grappled each other as they tumbled, back and forth, Fen got the other demon in a headlock for a moment, but he was able to buck him and pin him again.

Danny finally was able to get his bow up but forgot the elvish word that Fen had taught him in the anxiety of the moment, _Damnit! She-he-ti-ah? _

He strung the bow, aiming and hoping it would come to him from muscle memory, but the two were moving so quickly, he didn’t want to risk hitting Fen. Practicing on trees and a rodent was one thing, this was something else. The word came to him suddenly and he whispered it frantically, the arrow blazed into existence, his hand licked by the illusionary flame, he felt the weight of the arrow added and aimed… 

The other demon must have noticed because he let out a loud cry, “_Argh!” _the two demons froze.

When Fen noticed he yelled “No pup!” throwing himself in front of the other demon, on his knees with his hands in front of him, staying Danny’s arrow. 

Danny lowered his arrow and the other demon began to laugh, “What have we got here?”

Fen laughed too, still in his placating posture, “This is my brother!”

## 9.

“I heard you coming from a mile away, but I didn’t realize you’d found a little friend,” the other demon said as Fen helped him up, “When they sent you on a scouting mission I don’t think they had in mind capturing a human,” His voice wasn’t as deep as Fen’s but it was still in the bass line, making Danny feel like a tenor comparatively. 

Fen laughed and grinned, “I didn’t capture him. He’s a friend. It’s a long story.”

They embraced in a deep hug and put their foreheads together so their horns touched, “It’s good to see you Zae,” said Fen, putting his hands on his cheeks tugging at his short beard playfully. 

It struck Danny as incredibly intimate. 

“This is my brother, Zaden,” Fen said, turning to Danny with his hand on Zaden’s back making a polite introduction, “Zaden, this is Danny.”

“Hello Danny,” Zaden said with a polite nod. 

Danny held out his hand for a handshake and, after an awkward glance from the brothers, let it down, “Hello.” He said simply and smiled, letting the bow slide to the ground in his free hand. 

There was an awkward pause, “Are you coming back to Anterdom?” asked Zaden.

“Yes I was on my way–” started Fen.

“With him?” asked Zaden looking a little confused, “You’ve always had a soft spot for humans but…” he lowered his voice, although Danny could still clearly hear him, “Humans aren’t exactly…” 

Fen looked defensive, “I know, but he says he’s lost... from another Realm, I think he called it Earth,” Danny nodded confirming, he scrunched his eyebrows in a pleading expression, “I want to ask the Elders.” 

Zaden rolled his eyes, but Fen retorted, “I know, but what if it’s true, if he’s from one of the Forgotten Realms... Also, we saw owlbears in the Anterior Circle.”

Zaden raised an eyebrow, and looked at Danny, “Owlbears?!” he said incredulously.

“Yes, two of them. I sensed a shift in energy in the forest… That’s how I found him. I’m not sure what happened but I don’t think he’s lying,” Fen defended. 

Zaden kept studying Danny, “It’s true, I’m not from here, look…” Danny raised his leg to show his jeans and sneakers, knowing that they’d seemed strange to Fen.

Zaden put his hand to his beard and stroked it gently, thinking, “Very interesting… I suppose we should ask the Elders about it… certainly wouldn’t seem right to leave him out here all alone.”

“That’s what I said!” said Fen, “There’s one other thing...” he said looking anxious, crossing his arms, “I’ve made _altruma_ with him.” 

Zaden looked back at Fen wide eyed for a few uncomfortable seconds, he looked like he was going to protest, but then smiled widely, “With this human pup?! You dog!” He laughed pushing Fen playfully who was blushing pink through his blue hue. 

He looked again at Danny, mouth in an open smile, “I mean, I guess I can see... He’s pretty cute, but really? He let you?” He pointed at Danny, “You let him?” Pointing pack at Fen. 

Danny just grinned back stupidly and nodded, he wasn’t exactly sure what _altruma _was but he got the jist. 

Zaden laughed loudly, “Wait til’ Ganon hears of this!” He laughed some more, as Fen uncrossed his arms, “He’ll either be furious or blind jealous!”

“I was hoping we might not…” Fen held his hands out. 

Zaden couldn’t get enough of the joke, “Oh he’ll find out sooner out later, you know demons can’t keep secrets!” he howled joyfully.

“We’ll deal with that then,” said Fen.

“Whose Ganon?” Danny asked Fen.

“He’s one of the Elders,” replied Zaden, “always wants to give a history lesson, I don’t think he much likes humans,” wiping tears from his eyes, “anymore at least…”

“Because of the wars?” asked Danny, trying to piece together the alternate history.

“He really isn’t from here is he?” Zaden said, looking at Fen.

“Come, let’s get moving, Graendal is close,” said Fen dismissively, “I’ll explain on the way.” 

The three started back on the trail to the Forest City, and Fen gave Danny a brief history lesson on the Uruth Realm,

“Uruth is a nexus, for all of the Realms. Our Elders tell us that the Uruth used to be inhabited by Gods with powerful magic to shape the lands and create creatures to live in these lands. Most of these Gods sought harmony and to have creatures that represented themselves and their relationships to the other Gods. Eventually though, as new Gods were born from these relationships the Younger Gods started to run out of space in this Realm and they began to quarrel over lands and resources.

“Their disputes lead to battles between their most powerful creatures and each other, shaking Uruth and almost destroying it. Finally the Elder Gods intervened and decided that they must break the Realm into pieces to keep the Younger Gods from destroying the place they’d created, this was called ‘The Breaking.’ After that the Gods left Uruth and moved to the Other Realms, putting like minded Gods together to prevent further disagreements in their respective Realms.

“Uruth was left with only the remnants of magic and no Gods to govern the many races that the Gods left behind. So, in essence, they were left to their own devices to do as they wished with Uruth, and, for a time, there was harmony in that. All the races built townships and cities as they saw fit: humans and dwarves with technology, elves and orcs in harmony with nature, seetans underground and underwater and meeri… well they live mostly nomadically. The races mixed in the cities as they grew into centers of culture, trade and education. 

“Human’s prowess for building cities and shaping the lands was astonishing, more than any other race, they could bring together design and engineering to their settlements. But humans also had a lot of hubris, and like the Gods before them, they began to fight over lands and resources as they inhabited more and more of the Uruth Realm.

“In one of the greatest wars since the Breaking, humans gathered to take the Veilwood from its ancestral orc and elven inhabitants. They wanted to cut down all the trees and make a giant metropolis from the ancient wood. What they didn’t expect was a lashback from the forest. The humans fought and burned much of the Veilwood, expanding their battlegrounds, but the elves were cunning archers and orcs were brutal fighters. 

“After a hundred years of war, that soaked the Veilwood in the blood of humans and non-humans alike, a group of orc mages made a blood pact and summoned the first demons from Hel to fight the humans. In return they would open a link between Hel and the Veilwood and open their land to us.

“After the war, called the ‘Great Woods War’ or just the ‘Woods War’ humans were banned from the Veilwood outright, any humans living here were forced to leave, and human settlements near the Veilwood had to form pacts to help regrow the forest that they’d destroyed.

“That was almost five hundred years ago. Since then, human kingdoms have risen and fallen. From what I understand they don’t actually live very long without magical intervention, which is unaffordable to most humans. They’ve had small uprisings against the Veilwood but nothing like the Woods War. Now, most of it seems like ancient history to them.”

“How old are _you_?” Danny asked Fen after absorbing his story for a minute, it was one of many questions bubbling to the surface of his mind.

Fen laughed looking back at Danny, “It’s a complicated question, I’ve only been summoned here for seventy years–”

“Pretty young by demon standards,” said Zaden, clapping Fen on the back.

“And you?” Asked Danny not able to discern much of a difference in their apparent age apart from the fact that Zaden had a beard and longer horns, “When were you… _summoned._” Danny realized he might be asking the wrong questions already.

“I was in the same summoning as Fen. But technically I might be older by a few minutes?” He looked at Fen, conspiratorially. 

“So… who was your mother?” asked Danny, hoping it was the _right_ question. 

“We have no mother, no demons have a mother,” explained Fen, “we are spawned in Hel, but we have no soul until we come to Uruth.”

Danny looked confused.

“We have to take a soul, to live…” he said darkly. 

“So… you’re orcs?” Asked Danny. 

“No! Far from it, we’re demons, but orcs gave us our souls,” replied Zaden, dancing around something. 

“How do you–” Danny started to form the question his face scrunched, _Do they die? _He thought.

“Maybe a conversation for another time, pup,” interrupted Fen, “We’re almost to Graendal, we should probably…” he looked at Zaden. 

Zaden smiled, “Yea, I think maybe we shouldn’t be parading a human through the Forest City…”

“Here,” Fen took the rabbit skin cloak out of his pack and handed it to Danny, “I think this should help, just put the hood up, we’ll say you’re an elven acolyte. It’s starting to get dark anyway.” 

As Fen said this Danny noticed the sun was, indeed, beginning to set making the shadows long and slowly transitioning the acoustics of the forest from birds and chipmunks to crickets and frogs.

“What about his smell?” said Zaden.

“My smell?” Danny said, sniffing under his arms frantically, “I guess I could use a bath…”

Zaden laughed, “It’s more than that, I think. Some woodland creatures have extraordinary sense of smell, I don’t think we should risk having your scent raise questions.”

“Are– humans unwelcome in Graendal.” Danny said sheepishly, remembering in Fen’s story that humans had been banned from the Veilwood. 

“They’re not totally unwelcome, over the years the relationship has become more tepid, but generally humans to not come this deep in the Veilwood without special permission. And a lone human…” Fen looked at Danny with worry in his eyes, “maybe a ranger or a druid, but you’re just a pup.”

“What would happen if…”, _if I was caught, _Danny continued in his head, letting his sentence hang in the air. 

“Hopefully nothing, but there are varying degrees of friendliness toward humans, some of these trees are very old and do not forget,” Fen said gesturing to the trees around them, “You’ll be fine as long as you’re with me,” he said hopefully, “Still… it might be easier to get a room tonight if you’re a little less… _conspicuous_.”

“You’ll get a room with him?” Said Zaden, a smile creeping at the corners of his lips.

“Yes, I think it’s too late to ask audience with the Elders, I was hoping you might go ask for me?” Zaden nodded at Fen.

“And the smell?” He asked again.

Danny did not like the insinuation, but supposed they knew best. 

“I have an idea for that,” said Fen, “Come with me pup,” he said, taking Danny’s hand and leading them off the path, away from Zaden who stood and watched curiously, leaning against a tree. 

They made their way over to a large tree with rough bark and he took off his pack, “Strip down,” He said.

Danny did as he was told, methodically removing his shirt and pants, aware that Zaden was still peeping from the pathway. It was dark enough, now, that he probably could only catch shadows, although Danny was not sure how good a demon’s night vision was. 

Danny was completely naked, his skin prickled from the cool of the night, his nipples hard and tender. He covered his manhood as to reduce exposure to the cold. 

_I trust Fen,_ he had to keep telling himself, holding down a shudder of fear. 

Fen had a way of being both kind and gentle, and also a little scary at times, his overwhelming size put Danny at a disadvantage. The power dynamic was both frightening and titillating. 

“Kneel,” commanded Fen.

Danny did was he was told, getting a little excited but also very nervous, _his brother is right there?_ _What does he mean to–_

Fen pulled up his tunic and pulled down his pants, and smiled at Danny, “Sorry about this, pup.” 

Danny suddenly felt a hot sensation on his chest as Fen let a thick stream of his piss douse him. 

Danny sputtered as some splashed his face surprising him, “_Ack!_” 

“Whoops,” Fen made a nervous laugh, “Sorry! Make sure you get the top of your head, and your armpits. We should make sure you’re… covered.”

Fen’s piss certainly had a particular smell, it wasn’t totally unlike human piss but it smelled faintly like almonds. It was actually a little pleasant, especially since it warmed Danny’s cool skin, it seemed Danny liked everything that came from Fen’s prick. As he got some on his face he licked a little from his lips, enjoying the flavor. 

Fen spotted him sampling the flavor and grinned a little wider at Danny, “Good pup,” he cooed.

Danny did his best to rub the demon piss all over himself, covering himself in the distinct smell, fortunately Fen had plenty of it, _How big is his bladder?!_ Danny thought as the torrent barraged him for almost a full minute.

When he was finally done, it let out a sigh as it continued to dribble from the tip of his cock. Danny instinctively went to lick to the droplets off the tip. 

Fen tittered, “_Hehe,_ we can try that later, pup. Come, get up, my brother waits,” he tucked his cock back in his pants. 

_Right,_ _his ‘brother’,_ thought Danny, _he’s not exactly his brother is he?_

Danny stood and was immediately cold, he glanced down and his clothes, and inspected his glistening wet skin, his hair standing straight with goosebumps. He shivered, unsure what to do next, but it seemed Fen already had a plan.

Fen had taken a stance in front of Danny and was whispering an incantation and making some slight hand gestures, after a moment, his hands became warm and he patted the air around Danny’s body in wide sweeps as if performing reiki healing. The air suddenly felt warm and dry around Danny, his skin instantly drying and his goosebumps rescinding. It felt like a warm invisible blanket had been placed around his body. 

“_Oh!_” exclaimed Danny.

“Just a simple warming spell, it has a side-effect of wicking moisture from your skin. Put on your clothes.” Said Fen. 

Danny did so quickly but continued to feel the warmth which made wearing the clothes a little uncomfortable, “the sensation will go away after a few minutes,” Fen assured him.

When they rejoined Zaden, he was grinning ear to ear. He grabbed Danny lightly and gave him a deep sniff, coming very close to him with his naked chest, which made Danny’s cock twitch again.

“Yup!” he confirmed, “Smells like demon piss alright,” laughing.

“It will do for now…” Said Fen simply. 

## 10.

They reached the gates of the Forest City, Graendal, just as the street lamps were lit. Although, Danny realized these weren’t normal streetlamps, they were actually skinny, tall trees with glowing orbs around their branches, it looked like Christmas decorations. Danny’s mouth dropped open, it was beautiful. There was a main thoroughfare after the gate and then paths that split in many directions. 

They were still on the outskirts of the city, lights glowed on the horizon in more populated areas, but here there was still the occasional dwarf or halfling and what Danny thought must be a meeri walking the streets. Besides the magical creatures it felt a lot like an old-timey version of an Earth city. 

There were carriages, but instead of horses, giant insectoids carried their passengers along cobblestone streets or dirt roads. There were peddlers, and merchants with lamplit stalls. There was something very calming for Danny to be back in an urban area, even if it was so foreign to his eye. 

“Welcome to Graendal,” said Zaden, arms open in a welcoming gesture.

_It looks like Ferngully mashed up with victorian era London on LSD,_ thought Danny.

“We’ll take a carriage to Aftwren, where we can find a room, I think I know an inn that should be _friendly_ with hot baths,” said Fen, with emphasis on the word friendly.

Danny sighed with relief, “Good, my feet were starting to hurt,” the thought of a bath was tantalizing too.

They waited at a hand painted sign and after a few minutes one of the insect carriages pulled up with a halfling driver in a thick black cloak, “Where to?” he asked in a gruff voice.

“Centerforge, the Big Orc Inn if you know it,” said Fen.

“Aye, get in,” said the halfling.

The carriage was made from some sort of large carapace, it had a padded interior. The fit was snug, Fen and Zaden got in first and had to hunch slightly to fit. Fen pulled Danny onto his lap, the two demons taking up all of the seating in the carriage. Danny looked out the window as they rode.

The ride took them through the outskirts and residential areas to the more populated sections of town where more and more people were milling about. Zaden narrated like a tour guide as they passed through the districts, pointing out the names and anecdotes, but Danny was barely paying attention, overwhelmed with the sight of such a strange city. They passed taverns with live music and drunken dwarves, blacksmiths working late hammering out weapons and a group of seetans in an alley that glared at the carriage as it went by, causing Danny to look away.

“...And here’s Centerforge, this is the center of the city, as you may have guessed by the name,” Zaden pointed at the large structure that defined the skyline in Graendal. 

It was a large domed building that, to Danny’s eye, looked out of place here, unlike the brown and green architecture of the Forest City it featured a large white dome with ornate gold bands covering the dome with four towers around it. It gave the impression of a piece of jewelry lost in the forest.

“It’s the Veilwood Parliament, it houses Rathma the Ent, they are the figurehead and adjudicator of the Forest City and the Veilwood, along with the Council,” he continued. 

The whole area of Centerforge was rich and beautiful with ornately decorated buildings and shops, Danny wasn’t sure what the economy was like in the Veilwood but it was obvious that this area had a lot of wealth in it. 

They reached the Inn and got out of the carriage, the area was quiet and foot traffic was very low, Fen must have chosen this neighborhood for that reason. Fen gave the driver a coin from his purse and he left. 

“So, this is the place?” said Zaden.

The Big Orc Inn, was a large three story building, in the window Danny could see there were just a few patrons at the bar. There was a hand painted sign indicating the name of the establishment with an illustration of a potbellied orc holding a beer.

“Yup,” confirmed Fen, “I think they have… big beds,” Fen looked sheepishly down at his feet, crossing his arms.

A smile grew across Zaden’s face, “You dog,” he looked at Danny, “You’re in for it tonight, kid, when he gets his eye on something he wants, he won’t stop until he gets it.” 

Danny laughed nervously, turned on by the thought, _It seems like he knows from experience?_

“Don’t scare the pup,” said Fen gently batting Zaden’s shoulder, “I won’t make you do anything you don’t want.” 

Danny smiled up at Fen, “I think you know what I want,” grabbing his thick arm looking up at Zaden with agency, making Fen blush and Zaden’s mouth drop open.

Fen smiled and patted Danny on the back, “Keep your hood on and let me do the talking,” Fen instructed.

They walked into the tavern and the bartender greeted them in a loud and gravely but friendly manner, “Hail travelers, can I get yer something to drink?” 

The rest of the patrons looked on curiously at the newcomers but not maliciously from what Danny could tell, apparently two demons walking into a bar wasn’t a big deal. The bartender, Danny guessed, was the orc from the sign. He was big, taller than Danny but not as big as Zaden or Fen, at least not in height. His skin was dark green, he had an underbite and an eyepatch. He wore an apron over his naked chest and, like the sign had a large potbelly.

“We need the _ahem_,” Fen feigned a cough and leaned in to speak more quietly to the bartender, “A room with the big bed.”

“Aye! The Lover’s Suite you’ll be wanting!” He said in a loud voice, ruining Fen’s attempt at being conspicuous, “Fer you two?” he eyed Zaden and Fen. 

“No, he’ll be taking another room,” said Fen curtly.

“_Awe!_” sighed Zaden, “I sure was hoping we could all share–”

Fen cut him off and shot him a heated glance, “Cut it out Zae!” 

The orc was obviously amused, “I can give ya two rooms, but there’s certainly savings in bunkin’ up in one!” he laughed horsley with a wide toothy smile.

“We’ll take two,” Fen said simply.

“Suit yerself. That’ll be twenty,” the orc rolled his eyes as Fen spoiled his fun.

Fen dug some coins from his purse and paid the bartender, who handed them two large skeleton keys, “Second floor third door is the single,” he said to Zaden, “and the _Lovers Suite_ is on the third floor at the end of the hall, can’t miss it,” loud enough again that Danny heard one of the patrons titter. 

If Fen heard he paid no mind and simply said, “Thank you, we’ll retire to our rooms now.” 

“I think I’ll stay down here and have a drink,” said Zaden motioning to the bar.

“Suit yourself,” said Fen.

“Sleep tight,” he said with a glimmer in his eye and a foolish grin, looking from Danny to Fen. 

## 11.

Fen dropped his pack and closed the door, so the only light coming in was from a large glass window which cast a pale light, illuminating a very large bed. He engaged a lever which illuminated the candles in the room instantly, giving everything an auburn glow. The Lover’s Suite was sparsely furnished, it had a large ceramic bathtub and a very large bed, a large dresser and a padded bench. Danny thought the decor was strangely modern for the setting, while still rustic, it had a minimalistic quality to it that felt like something out of _Dwell Magazine._

Danny flopped down into the large bed, exhausted and Fen laid down next to him, “Did he bother you?”

“Zaden?” Danny asked rhetorically, “No! I think he’s funny!” 

“He’s very special to me, but he can be very insensitive,” said Fen. 

“It’s no problem…” started Danny, then he said playfully, “tell me about, what was it? _Altruma?_”

Fen laughed, “Altruma is sex, or sex magic, it can mean forming a special bond with someone.”

“Are you forming a special bond with me?” asked Danny scooting closer to Fen, and placing his hand cautiously near Fen’s.

“Do you want that?” asked Fen.

It was true, this was not Danny’s home, but Fen was like nothing he’d ever experienced before. He made the jarring reality of his predicament bearable, _more than bearable._ Perhaps it was just the drastic situation and the kindness Fen had shown him in it, but after just a couple days together he felt great affection for the demon. He felt safe with him, and trusted him with his life. 

Danny just smiled and looked up at Fen, _Better to keep my cards close,_ he thought pragmatically. He turned to kiss Fen on his lips. 

It was all the indication Fen needed to start pulling off Danny’s clothes quickly, hungrily, _Maybe there was some truth to Zaden’s claim_, Danny thought helping him take off his pants.

Fen peeled off his tunic and took down his pants, already bulging with excitement. Danny was sprawled on his back, defenseless and naked. Fen put his whole body over Danny’s making him feel small, he kissed him all over, tickling Danny. 

“I liked pissing on you pup,” Fen looked into his eyes, “It felt like I was marking you as mine,” he grabbed Danny’s wrists, gently but firmly, “You want to be mine, don’t you pup.”

Danny loved the feeling of being pinned by Fen, it made him rock hard and squirm with delight, “Yes!” he pleaded, “Make me yours!” Danny begged. 

Fen growled, sniffing at Danny’s hair and then looking him in the eye, “You have to do what I say then, can you do that pup?” 

“Yes,” said Danny breathlessly, “Anything.”

“Anything, _huh?_” said Fen with a devilish grin, giving Danny repose. 

“Well…” Danny looked up innocently, “Almost anything,” he smiled. 

Danny wouldn’t have even considered himself as someone who was “kinky” before, but had to admit to himself that he had been enjoying quite a few new things lately, with Fen.

“I want you to worship me,” Fen started.

_Of course! Demon worship, _Danny thought to himself, not disliking the idea.

“I want you to start at my feet, and worship every part of me,” he released Danny and laid back on the gigantic bed with his back on the headrest.

Danny crawled to the end of the bed where Fen’s feet were, his socks were still on, “Take them off,” said Fen.

Danny did as he was told revealing his massive blue feet, surprisingly well kept for someone who had just been on the road. 

Danny began kissing each toe individually, then slowly licked the sole of his right foot, “Good pup,” he said, putting the other foot in his face, the cool sole feeling good against his skin. 

He worked on licking the other foot until he’d covered the whole thing in his saliva, “Now my legs,” Fen commanded. 

Danny worked his way up Fen’s tree trunk legs, kissing each muscle and tenderly stroking them, he slowly lifted his legs, as Danny got closer to his cock so Danny was completely surrounded by Fen’s massive quads. Next Danny started working on Fen’s balls, and then his perineum which had the wildest smell and flavor that made Danny rock hard. 

He put his hand on his cock but Fen gently took his hands away and placed them on his legs, “I’ll tell you when pup.” 

Danny looked up at him obediently, “Yes Fen,” and put his face back down at Fen’s taint, finally working his way all the way down and tonguing his big puckered hole, causing Fen to grunt.

“_Mmm, _there you go pup, worship all of me,” Fen relaxed his body letting Danny go deeper.

After a few minutes he pulled Danny’s head up and put his mouth on his huge, dripping cock. Danny sucked for a moment then he took Danny gently by the hair and slapped him in the face with it, Danny opened his mouth letting him slap his tongue, gobs of demon seed splashing against it. 

“Yes… _mmm_,” Fen gave him deep growls of gratitude, making Danny want to please him more and more as if under a spell. 

He gently pulled Danny off his cock, “You’ll get more of that later,” he said, “Now kiss my stomach.”

Danny did as he was told, salivating while he buried his face in Fen’s belly fur, kissing his navel and abdominals, he stroked the back of Danny’s head appraisingly, “Good pup,” slowly guiding him up his stomach to his pectoral muscles. 

Danny dove between his pecs, tasting Fen’s sweat that had gathered in the fluff of hair there. It was bitter and salty but Danny didn’t mind, he just wanted to please Fen. 

He worked his way over to his nipples which were meaty and round, “That’s it pup, nibble on them like a good boy,” Fen’s praise made Danny’s cock twitch. 

Fen lifted his arms over his head, leaning back on them, exposing his hairy armpits, Danny could already smell them, he loved this smell the most, it was deep and musky, salty and sweet with a hint of nutty aroma. As soon as Fen put his arms up Danny was in his armpit, sniffing and licking the scent from them. Barely able to contain himself he thrust his hips, rubbing his cock on Fen’s belly. 

“Good boy, pup, you love that don’t you,” Fen said in a warm voice, “Go ahead, lick em’ clean.”

Danny licked until he couldn’t taste his armpit anymore then moved over to the other one, hungrily devouring the flavor. Finally he moved to Fen’s neck and gradually up to his pointed ears.

“I want you inside me,” Danny whispered in Fen’s ear as he gently nibbled on it.

Fen hungrily stirred, grabbing Fen by the waste and lifting him above his crotch then sat him so that he was straddling Fen. His cock fit squarely between Danny’s cheeks, the head of it gently curved so it rested on the small of Danny’s back. Danny gyrated his hips, stimulating Fen’s massive cock. He could feel precum oozing from the tip, dripping slowly into his crack. Fen spit on his hand, and worked the saliva onto his cock, Danny lifted himself and prepared to take the biggest cock he’d ever taken in his life. 

“That’s right pup, easy…” he said as Danny’s hole swallowed the head of Fen’s prick, taking it little by little, loosening himself for the thick shaft.

Danny felt himself open and let a little more of Fen in, he sighed and put his massive blue hands on Danny’s sides, guiding him down slowly until, eventually Danny had all of Fen inside him down to his balls. They stayed like that, Fen very gently squirming, Danny letting the fullness of Fen inside him, he thought he could feel him growing even bigger as his cock pulsed inside him.

Danny started to move his hips up and down on Fen’s lap, letting his cock slide in and out of his tight hole, “Damn, you feel so good,” sighed Fen, his hands still on Danny’s sides guiding him.

He held Danny, and slowly, at first, started fucking, making Danny whimper with extacy. He picked up speed and grunted as he rammed deep into Danny, encouraged by his moans. 

After a few minutes he pulled Danny off his cock and tossed him gently down on the bed with his ass in the air, with one hand he held Danny’s wrists and with the other he slapped Danny’s ass with his prick, filling the air with impressive slapping sounds. He pushed the head and then the whole thing into Danny’s hole, causing him to cry out. 

“Good pup, you got this,” Fen assured, slowing down a bit to let Danny adjust to the new position. 

He slowly let his cock all the way in and out of Danny’s hole a few times, spitting on it to add more lubrication. Then he let go of Danny’s wrists and pulled him up on all fours, Danny arched his back and Fen pounded him gently and then with more even, rough strokes, the sound of Fen’s body slapping against Danny’s ass filling the room. Danny could feel his big balls slapping his every time they made contact 

“Oh gods, you feel good!” Fen grunted, he grabbed Danny and pulled him onto his side with his cock still buried deep in him so that Danny was on his back, resting on Fen’s side while he fucked him. 

Danny looked back into Fens eyes, it could have just been the candle light but Danny was sure his pupils were glowing white, his irises emblazoned red, he thought he could see steam coming from Fen’s nostrils. His alarm was completely overshadowed by the waves of pleasure that came over him as Fen held him and penetrated him in hypnotic thrusts. Fen put his giant hand on Danny’s cock, making it look small, he stroked it and Danny almost came, feeling how close Danny was, Fen switched positions again. All while keeping himself firmly planted inside Danny he adjusted into a missionary position so that now so they were chest to chest. 

Fen fucked him deep and passionately, “I will give you my seed now pup,” he grunted, “Do you want it?”

“Yes!” cried Danny desperately putting his hand on Fen’s chest, staring directly into his glowing eyes.

Danny could feel Fen’s balls straining and his cock begin to pump a huge hot load deep inside him. Danny’s own cock exploded streams of hot cum all over his abdomen and chest, a splash hit him in the face. Fen was still cumming, grunting loudly and holding Danny, he gripped him closer, so their chests touched and lightly thrusted causing him to explode again, pulsing and filling Danny with his seed. Danny felt euphoric as Fen slowly let him down, to the bed again, kissing his forehead and his cheek as he returned him, cock still buried deep inside him, pulsing but a slower intervals. 

The room seemed suddenly very clear to Danny, as if a haze had been removed from his vision, he felt as if his hearing and eyesight were more keen, all of his senses suddenly reawakened. His entire body tingled as if surging with electricity. He pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around Fen’s wide neck, hugging him closely, Fen’s dick still lodged inside him. He looked at his face, and the glow in his eyes dissipated, returning them to their normal red-brown color.

He stayed there for minutes or hours, then very slowly Fen let him down on the bed and pulled out of him, his cock dripping and shiny with demon sperm. Using his hand he pulled his foreskin up, pulling the last remnants of it from his shaft and carefully prodded the leftovers into Danny’s hole, praising him with his eyes.

They kissed and embraced, and Fen laid back on the bed, “That was _very good_ pup,” he said, closing his eyes.

***

The tingling sensation continued for the next hour, making it difficult to sleep. Fen’s snores didn’t help. Thinking about what Fen had said about demon seed bestowing power, Danny carefully slid out of bed and stood near the moonlit window. He made the gestures that Fen had taught him on the beach, whispering the words which came to him naturally, and blew through his fingers… 

Almost instantly a great bellow of magical smoke filled the room, Danny was so surprised he whispered, “_Shit!” _realizing now that he’d summoned the smoke he didn’t know how to unsummon it, and it was quickly filling the room. A low dark chuckle echoed through the smoke, scaring Danny, though he knew almost instantly who it was. 

“Maybe we just didn’t get enough in you before,” Fen’s voice dark and cool, Danny could not tell where it was coming from, “Not bad pup,” he snapped his fingers and he was suddenly behind Danny making him jump slightly as he placed his hand on his shoulders, “I’ll teach you more if you like…” 

Danny gulped audibly, both intrigued and unnerved, _I’m already sleeping with a demon, I might as well become a magician while I’m at it, _he thought to himself.


End file.
